


Illusions

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Series: THoBHC Week 2017 Prompts [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: “Hello! T.F. here, welcoming you to another episode of Techno-Geek! Today, we are going to be talking about a project that a friend and I have been working on.”Written for day two of The Horror of Butch Hartman's Creations Week 2017: Illusions/Pumpkins





	Illusions

You check your e-mail. You got a notification from YouTube. One of your favorite channels, Techno-Geek uploaded an new video.The guy who ran the channel was a programmer who had worked on a bunch of indie video games you’ve played. He would post tutorials, as well as reviews and un-boxings of various tech and of video games. You’ve been following the channel for a few months now. You click on it.

The host of the show is sitting on a cream colored couch. He was wearing his signature red beret, and looking a little more serious than usual.

“Hello! T.F. here, welcoming you to another episode of Techno-Geek! Today, we are going to be talking about a project that a friend and I have been working on.”

A woman walked in from off-screen and plunked down on the couch. She appeared to be in her 20’s like Tucker was. She was wearing black and purple, and had sallow skin and long, black hair. 

“This is my good friend, Samantha Manson-”  
The woman shot him a dirty look. “Call me Sam.”  
Tucker grinned, and winked at the camera. “I did that on purpose. Sam is fun to tease.”  
Sam scoffed and playfully rapped him on the side.  
“Anyway, Sam was the one who created the concept and wrote the script for the game Boxed Up Fury.”

You nod to yourself. You’ve played Boxed Up Fury. It was based on the myth, but with Pandora as a bad-ass warrior queen. It was awesome. If she was working on another game, you’d buy it.

Sam took over. “And now, Tucker and I are working on another game together, a game called Danny Phantom.”

You think you saw something about that when you watched footage from the PAX east convention. Something about a boy with ghost powers

The screen changed, now showing screen grabs and gameplay footage of a boy with white hair and a spectral tail, flying around and shooting green energy from his hands.  
“This project has been a long time coming.”  
Sam’s smile was a little sad.

“Not only does it feature beautiful graphics, kick-ass gameplay, and a compelling story-”  
“-Which it totally does,” Tucker added.

“Danny Phantom is, most importantly, our way of honoring the memory of an old friend. He was really into super heroes, RPG games, and monster movies. We decided to work his name and likeness into something he would have loved. ”

Wow, you think. That is pretty touching, and that Ghost Peeler mech suit thing looks super sick.

“His name was Danny Fenton, and he was one of our best friends. He was killed 13 years ago today in an electrical accident.” 

Assuming the boy would have been the same age as Tucker and Sam, you do the mental math.

Poor Danny Fenton. He was just 14.


End file.
